The Game Gone Too Far
by dorkalicious402
Summary: One of the band's music videos offends a group of kids, and they decide to get some revenge... but will they go too far?
1. Trailer

**One music video...**

 _Shows Juanita and Alex watching the "Run" video_

 **Will offend one group of kids**

 _Shows seven figures, hidden in shadows_

" _Who do they think they are?"_

 **One stormy night...**

 _Shows Thomas walking in the rain_

 **A plan will take action**

 _Shows the power going out in Rosalina's house_

 _A faint scream is heard_

 **One band...**

 _Shows the band at Nat and Alex's house watching TV_

 **Will have an experience like never before**

 _Shows Thomas and Rosalina tied up_

" _Thomas, please tell me this is a horrible, horrible dream."_

" _What do you think they'll do to us?"_

 _Shows Nat, Alex, Cooper, David, Qaasim and Juanita sitting_

" _They've both been acting weird today."_

 _Shows Alex and Juanita sitting on Nat's bed_

" _What if they're...a-alien clones?"_

" _Alien clones? Come on Alex, there's no way."_

 **They'll find themselves fighting for their lives...**

 _Shows two boys in the shadows_

" _I say we get back at them..."_

" _We should make them suffer a bit. Especially the lead singer."_

 _Shows Nat being pushed against a wall and Rosalina running into the room_

" _Get your hands off of him!"_

 _Shows a boy with thin glasses in the shadows_

" _Or, we make his friends suffer. And then he'll be suffering as he watches his friends being tortured."_

 _Shows Qaasim running up to Thomas and David_

" _Guys, where's everyone else?"_

" _We don't know, but we gotta find them fast."_

" _Yeah, they're in trouble!"_

 _Shows Nat glaring at two figures_

" _If you want to torture my friends, you'll have to do it over my dead body."_

 **And risking their lives for each other**

 _Shows Qaasim standing in front of Alex and Juanita_

" _Get yourselves out of here! Now!"_

 _Shows Alex falling to the ground in front of Juanita_

" _ALEX!"_

 _Shows Nat being pushed to the ground and he sees Rosalina hit the ground_

" _NOOO!"_

 **The Game Gone Too Far**

 _Shows the back of a thin boy, watching a screen showing the NBB_

" _The Naked Brothers Band will never know what hit them_."

 **Coming soon**

 _Shows Alex looking at Juanita, Nat, and Cooper with wide eyes_

" _I've got a bad feeling about this..."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Planning Payback**

Far, far away, in a place almost identical to New York, a group of seven kids stood in a dark room. One of them, the only girl seen, was at the age of fifteen, and the youngest boy of the group was at the age of ten. The other five boys, of all sizes, were the age of thirteen. They stood on one side of a large circular table, watching a screen before them.

The brown-haired girl finally gave out a sigh of frustration and pressed a button, turning off the screen before them. The younger boys all looked at her, startled and confused, as she sat in one of the cold, hard chairs that were found just behind the group.

"What's wrong?" the second tallest boy asked.

"Probably that dumb music video" the tallest boy said. "Who they think they are? Mocking us like that..."

"But they don't even know about us," the boy with thick glasses said. "No one does."

The taller boy sat down on a chair and gave a small nod. "Good point."

The small boy nodded. "Yeah, I say we get back at them somehow."

"We should make them suffer a bit," the boy with long hair said. "Especially the lead singer."

"Or, we make his friends suffer," said the boy with the thin glasses said. "And then he'll be suffering as he watches his friends being tortured."

The girl stood up smirking. "I like that idea. I say we do it." The other boys all nodded in agreement.

The second tallest boy turned the screen back on, revealing seven other kids of the same ages. "The Naked Brothers Band will never know what hit them."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Remembering the Alien Clones**

In New York ten year old Alex Wolff sat in the living room of the Wolff residence with his best friend, Juanita. They were flicking through the channels, trying to find something to watch. Normally, they'd be at the local skate park, but it was storming out and it wasn't looking like it was going to stop anytime soon. Alex was going up to the higher channels and soon found one that was playing a music video that he was in, along with the rest of the Naked Brothers Band, for their song "Run".

"Hey, this is one of my favorite videos," Juanita said nudging Alex.

He looked at her and smiled. "It was pretty fun to film too. I can remember I kept thinking everyone was an alien clone too. But Nat and the others proved that they weren't real."

Juanita giggled and pushed Alex. "You didn't really believe that. Did you?"

Alex shrugged with an embarrassed smile. "Yeah...I did, haha."

Juanita's giggling turned into stomach-clutching laughter. Alex looked away, embarrassed to have ever come up with such an idea. He saw Nat come in with a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Juanita's laughing because I used to believe alien clones existed," Alex answered.

Nat giggled as he sat on the couch. "Well, that was pretty funny. You were scared to death because you thought Jessie was an alien clone."

"Haha, I know."

"But even if they did exist..." Nat said, "you wouldn't have been able to tell."

Juanita stopped laughing a bit and looked at Nat. "Why? Don't the alien clones have like, crazy hair and stuff? Like in the video?"

"No," Nat answered. "They look exactly the same as us. The only difference is that there's one thing about their likes and dislikes that's different. Like, the alien clone of Alex would like sour milk, whereas Alex can't stand talking about it let alone tasting it."

"So, that probably means mine would like wearing girly clothes, right?" Juanita said. "'Cause I hate it when my mom makes me dress up."

"Yeah, you got it," Nat said. "But, we all know there's no such thing as alien clones, so let's drop the subject." Alex and Juanita nodded. "Especially since we might give Alex nightmares," Nat added with a wink.

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm not the one who thought everyone was an alien clone two years ago," Nat said standing up. "Now why don't you two pick out a movie? The rest of the band will be here soon for the sleepover."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stronger Than Usual**

Thomas got up late that morning and realized that he had forgotten to tell his parents the night before that he needed a ride to Nat and Alex's house for the sleepover. After calling himself stupid for a few hours he finally decided to get ready. He grabbed his sleeping bag from his messy closet along with his duffle bag full of clothes and went downstairs. He opened the front door to find that it was storming out. Grumbling to himself he ran back to his room and grabbed a sweatshirt. He put it on and headed out into the storm, not knowing that he was being watched...

That afternoon Rosalina grumbled to herself as she packed her clothes for the sleepover. She had just gotten off the phone with Nat telling him that she now had to walk to his house because that morning she found a note from her dad saying he had to go into work early and wouldn't be out until late that night; when she was supposed to be at Nat's. After cursing to herself a bit more she went over to her dresser to see what else she'd need to bring with her.

That's when she heard a bang come from the first floor.

 _What was that?_ Rosalina thought to herself, looking towards her door. She shrugged it off figuring it was caused by the storm that was becoming slightly worse. Just after she zipped up her bag another bang was heard.

Then another.

Rosalina sighed and left her room. She went downstairs and to the right, bringing her into the kitchen. She looked around and didn't see anything that could've caused the banging. She heard the bang again and turned around. It was coming from the living room. She entered the living room and saw something move towards the other hallway, leading to the bathroom and basement stairs. Just as Rosalina reached the doorway, the power went off.

 _Oh great_ , she thought to herself. She tried to get her way back to the kitchen, but before she even got out of the living room a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and another hand covered her mouth; preventing the scream she'd let out to be heard...

Thomas let out a sigh of relief as the rain let up a bit, allowing him to take off his hood. He still grumbled at himself for not asking his parents for a ride. He hoped that Nat and Alex had some hot chocolate because he realized that he was soaked all the way to his bones.

The wind was hitting Thomas' face hard, making it hurt more with each step he took. He heard a faint noise that sent chills down his spine. Something didn't feel right. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder, looking for any sign of someone following him, but there was no one there. He turned his head forward just as he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry! Here let me...Rosalina?" Thomas helped up the fallen fifteen year old to her feet. "I figured you'd be at Nat's already."

"Uh..well, I was running a bit late," she replied. Thomas shrugged and bent over to pick up her things. She sent him a menacing glare, but quickly managed a smile as he handed her the bag. "Thanks."

"No problem," Thomas said. "Well, we better go before Nat worries, haha." He started continuing his walk, but noticed Rosalina hadn't moved. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

"Actually...I know a much faster way we can go," she replied with a small smirk that went unnoticed by Thomas.

"But, we're like, not even ten minutes away," Thomas said.

 _I knew he'd be a tough one_ , the fifteen year old thought to herself. She walked up to Thomas and grabbed his arm, dragging him behind her.

"Rosalina, let me go," Thomas said struggling to break out of her grip. _Whoa, she's gotten stronger_ , he thought. "We can go your way, just-"

The young cellist was hit on the head and knocked out before he could finish. A boy emerged from his hiding spot with a wooden bat in his hand. He smiled at the fifteen year old standing a few feet away and she nodded at him. He nodded back and grabbed Thomas' feet and together the two dragged him away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Get the Party Started**

Nat hung up the phone in frustration and went back into the living room where his friends were. He sat down on the couch, next to Alex, and leaned back.

"No answer?" the young Wolff asked.

"No."

Qaasim shrugged and shook his head; his long dreadlocks moving along with his head. "Look man, they're probably on their way. Don't worry about it."

Nat nodded. "Yeah...yeah, you're right," he said quietly.

"Come on, let's just get this party started," David said trying to lighten up the mood. "Who's up for a pillow and silly string fight?"

Nat smirked and glanced at Alex, who smirked back.

"You're on!" the Wolff brothers said. They, along with Juanita, pulled out the cans of silly string they had hidden in the couch and started spraying David, Qaasim, and Cooper. The three held up big pillows and threw smaller ones until they could reach David's overnight bag. Cooper and Qaasim covered him as he rummaged through the bag, looking for his silly string. But he couldn't find it. He looked up at his friends and shrugged, then they noticed Juanita smirking.

"Looking for these?" she asked taking a few cans of silly string from behind her back.

"You went through my stuff?" David yelled out, now ignoring the fact he was getting silly string shot at his face.

"So? She got silly string out of it, didn't she?" Alex said with a shrug.

David gave Alex and Juanita a look, making them giggle. Juanita smirked. "Don't worry David, I didn't see any of your personal things."

David shot the ten year olds another look before throwing a pillow their way. It went over their heads and into the entrance hallway.

"Who threw that?" came a girl's voice.

The feuding six looked towards the hallway and saw Rosalina and Thomas come in, both soaked to the bone, and Rosalina holding the pillow that had just hit her.

Everyone but David dropped their silly string cans and pillow and pointed to the shaggy haired boy. "It was him!"

"I-I swear, I didn't m-mean to," David said backing away and holding his hands up in defense. Rosalina glared at him as she closed in on him. He cowered down, holding his hands over his head, waiting for pain. Instead, he felt a soft object hit him repeatedly. Then he heard laughter and he looked and saw Rosalina throw the pillow at his face.

He stood up and shook his head. "Okay, okay. You got me."

Nat went over to Rosalina and hugged her. "That's my girl."

"Uh..yeah," Rosalina said with a weak smile. Nat noticed the tone in her voice and looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, n-nothing," Rosalina said. "It's just, I'm soaked and...would rather hug you after I change."

Nat smiled and kissed her cheek. "Okay, you can go change in mine and Alex's room."

"Right. I'll be back." She grabbed her bag and wiped her cheek were Nat just kissed her, making sure no one else saw. Thomas just saw her out of the corner of his eye and shook his head with a small smirk, which no one else noticed.

No one else but Alex and Juanita...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Weird Behavior**

The pillow fight had stopped after a while and everyone was sitting in various places, watching the movie playing on the TV. Alex and Juanita were sitting in Alex's trademark circular chair, Cooper sat on the right side of the couch, with Nat and Rosalina sitting at the opposite end. Thomas, David, and Qaasim sat the furthest back, inching away from the rest of the band.

David looked back to make sure no one saw them, and looked at Thomas and David. "Okay, what's our next thing going to be? And please tell me we can get Juanita and Alex for that silly string prank."

"How about we do something to their skateboards?" Qaasim asked.

David snapped his fingers and smirked. "Yeah! Thomas, what do you think?"

"Uh, how about you guys take this one yourselves," he said. "I'll sit this one out."

David and Qaasim exchanged surprised looks as their prankster partner got up and went back to watching the movie. They shrugged and went back to their spots, still concerned about their friend.

Nat glanced at Rosalina and kissed her cheek. She shook her head in disgust and rolled her eyes as Nat got up and went to the bathroom. She looked over at ET, who was getting a belly-rub from David. She smirked to herself and stood up.

"Hey David, do you mind if I take ET out for a walk?"

David looked up, surprised, and shrugged. "Sure."

Thomas looked up at Rosalina and gave her a confused look as she took the leash from David. She nodded her head towards the door with a smirk, and he nodded. He stood up, brushing off some crumbs of food, and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going Thomas?" Cooper asked.

Thomas looked back at the five faces staring at him and he shrugged. "Well, Nat's in the bathroom, and well...Rosalina shouldn't really have to go out alone. Plus...I bet she won't want to pick up ET's poop if she happens to go."

They shrugged, although still suspicious of his behavior, and turned back to the movie as Thomas and Rosalina left the apartment with ET. Alex looked back at the hallway as Nat came back and sighed when the door closed.

"Where'd Thomas and Rosalina go?" Nat asked sitting down on the couch.

"They went to walk ET," David said not looking away from the movie.

Nat shrugged and leaned back. Alex and Juanita glanced at each other and nodded. Alex took in a breath and went over next to Nat.

"Nat...I think Rosalina's cheating on you with Thomas," Alex said.

"What? Alex, you've had too much chocolate milk," Nat laughed. The other thirteen year olds laughed at Alex's statement.

"I'm serious!" Alex said. "Juanita thinks so too." He looked over at his best friend. "Right?"

Juanita nodded. "Right."

Nat caught his breath a little and looked at his brother. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, they both arrived late, for one thing," Alex said.

"And they've been acting weird since they got here," Juanita said.

"You think?" Nat asked. He looked at the other boys. "Have they been acting weird?"

David and Qaasim looked at each other quickly.

"Well..." David swallowed as he stood up. "Thomas said he didn't want to do any pranking tonight."

"No way!" Nat said. "You're lying!"

David shook his head, as well as Qaasim. Nat's jaw dropped at their reaction.

"You guys aren't kidding," he said in shock. "B-But… they couldn't be… t-they wouldn't… "

"Looks like we'll have to find out when they come back," Qaasim said glancing towards the door, wondering when the two would return.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Awaking to A Strange Reality**

Thomas opened his eyes slowly, due to the throbbing pain from the back of his head. He adjusted his eyes to the dim light in the room. He moved his right arm to rub his eyes, but found he couldn't. He tried moving his left arm, but it was stuck to his side as well. He looked down and noticed he was tied up, and his wrists were bound to the wall by metal cuffs. He shifted a bit and hit something next to him. He looked to his left and saw a waking Rosalina, who was tied up just as he was.

"Rosalina? What happened? Where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know, you lummox," she said groggily. "Last thing I remember was the power going out at my house and someone grabbing me from behind."

"Whoa, they must've hit you on the head pretty hard," Thomas laughed. "You were with me on the way to Nat and Alex's, and you were trying to get me to go a faster way since we were late. Then something hit me on the head and I woke up here."

"What? I never even left my house," Rosalina said. "I think you're the one that took a hard hit to the head. Not me."

"But… but, if you weren't with me, who was?" Thomas asked. Rosalina just shrugged and shook her head. Then a noise came, causing the two to look up. They saw a door open, splitting right at the middle, and two shadowy figures come in the room. One was holding a leash to a dog, and the other was holding a small cage. More lights came on, causing Thomas and Rosalina to squint, but when their eyes were adjusted they were looking at…

Themselves.

The tied-up band mates stood there, jaws dropped, staring at the two putting the small dog, that they recognized as ET, in a cage. They locked the cage, looked up, and smirked as they noticed their captives were awake.

"So, the sleeping twits finally woke up," the girl looking exactly like Rosalina said.

"I resent that!" Thomas yelled.

"Cool it kid."

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalina demanded. The girl looking just like her smirked.

"Glad you asked human," she sneered.

"We," the boy like Thomas said, "are your clones. Alien clones."

"WHAT?" Thomas and Rosalina shouted.

"Oh that's right, the humans don't think we exist," the clone Rosalina said.

"Well, there is one that does," the clone Thomas said in his natural distorted voice. Thomas and Rosalina exchanged glances and gave their clones a confused look, who in turn scoffed at their human clones. "Your twerp of a drummer."

"Alex?" Thomas said. "I thought he was over that."

"Please, it took you a year to get over it," Rosalina said.

"So?"

"Shut up!" the clone Thomas yelled. "Why do humans talk so much?"

"Because we can," Thomas said giving his clone a smart-aleck look. His clone glared at him and went over to the main control pad in the room. The clone Rosalina smirked as he hit a small blue button. Thomas instantly felt a shock from his wrists, where the metal cuffs were found, and pain shot through his body, causing him to cry out in pain. His head dropped when the pain was gone and he glared up at the clones before him and Rosalina.

"Well, as much as we'd love to stay and torture you earthlings," the clone Rosalina said, "we have to get back to your pathetic friends."

Thomas and Rosalina watched as their clones called over a clone ET and left the room. They looked at each other with disbelieving looks. After a few minutes, Rosalina broke their silence.

"Thomas, please tell me this is a horrible, horrible dream," she said.

Thomas looked at the door and back to Rosalina; the fear clearly showing in his eyes. "What do you think they'll do to us?"

Rosalina looked at him and shook her head, unable to speak anymore.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Something Is Very Wrong**

Nat paced back and forth in the living room of the Wolff apartment. His friends would occasionally glance at him as they watched TV. Nat finally let out a sigh and sat down on the couch once again. Then they heard a door opening and footsteps. They turned and saw Rosalina and Thomas coming back and letting ET off her chain. Thomas took his previous spot on the floor and Rosalina on the couch.

"So… what took you so long?" David asked giving them a look.

"It started raining out again," Thomas said. They all pushed it off since they could clearly see that the two were wet. David grabbed a small towel to dry ET, but as he reached for her, she growled at him then barked. David jumped along with everyone else.

"What's wrong ET?" David said. "It's me. I'm just going to dry you off." ET continued to bark and David looked at his friends. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She never growls or barks at me."

"She must be feeling moody or something," Qaasim said.

"Or maybe she's upset that she got wet," Cooper said.

David looked down at his dog and slightly nodded. "Yeah, maybe..."

"Well, it's getting late," Nat said. "We should probably get ready for bed."

It was around one in the morning and the storm outside had finally settled down. The streets were all quiet as the residents of the city slept; letting their dreams take them to new heights and realities. Only one person was awake this particular night.

And that was Alex Wolff.

Alex lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep. He thought about what he had said about Rosalina and Thomas earlier. He knew he was wrong about that idea. But he did know that something was wrong. Very wrong. He stared at the bed above his, belonging to Nat, but tonight was occupied by Juanita at Alex's request. He finally let out a heavy sigh and pulled the covers off of him. He went up to the top bunk, sitting cross-legged next to Juanita, and gently shook her.

She rolled over and opened her eyes halfway, looking at Alex. "Alex? What's going on dawg?"

"I can't sleep," Alex said. Juanita sat up and moved a bit so Alex could sit next to her. "I can't get my mind off of Rosalina and Thomas."

"Do you really think they're secretly dating?" Juanita whispered.

Alex shook his head. "No. That would never happen. But something is really wrong."

"Well, maybe they just had a bad day," Juanita said with a shrug.

"Maybe..." Alex said. He sat and thought for a minute. His eyes went wide and he looked up at Juanita, who had been watching his actions the whole time. "Hey, w-what if...? What if they're… a-alien clones?"

Juanita scoffed and stifled a laugh. "Alien clones? Come on Alex, there's no way. Besides, Nat said they weren't real."

"So? Nat's not always right about things," Alex whispered.

Juanita just shrugged. "Well… what makes you think they might be alien clones?"

"I don't know," Alex said. "Just the way they acted… Or how about ET barking at David? What if they switched ET with her clone too? You're not a clone are you?"

"Alex, get real," Juanita said punching him.

Alex held his arm where he was punched and smiled. "Yeah, you're definitely the real Juanita."

"Of course I am," Juanita said smiling. "Let's just go to sleep and hope Rosalina and Thomas are in a better mood tomorrow."

"Okay," Alex sighed. He was just getting back into his bed when he heard a sound from the living room. He looked up at Juanita, who was looking at the door as well. It was quiet for a minute and Juanita shrugged it off. Alex looked back at the door, then went back up to the top bunk.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

Juanita looked up and smirked. "Aww… is Alex scared?"

"No! I, j-just want to protect you," Alex said. Juanita giggled and moved to the side, making room for Alex. He lied down behind her and closed his eyes. "'Night Juanita."

"'Night Alex."


End file.
